


[头朝]泪觉性癖

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna
Summary: 沏茶第一视角不了解泪觉性癖是啥的看这里https://weibo.com/6754257123/IcObY30H3?refer_flag=1001030103_&type=comment#_rnd1572933680316但稍微有点不一样
Relationships: 诺灿, 马俊
Kudos: 28





	[头朝]泪觉性癖

**Author's Note:**

> 沏茶第一视角  
不了解泪觉性癖是啥的看这里https://weibo.com/6754257123/IcObY30H3?refer_flag=1001030103_&type=comment#_rnd1572933680316  
但稍微有点不一样

我叫黄仁俊，目前大三在读，有一个比我大三岁的男朋友李马克。

我两是透过他弟李东赫认识的。

那天是校开放日，我刚忙完社团摊位上的工作，李东赫就带着一个西装革履的男人走了过来，当时我并没有太在意，因为摊位的事情，我一早上一滴水都没经过肚子，见李东赫走过来，满眼满心都只有他手里提着的盒饭了。

在我风卷残云的解决了一整盒饭后，我才发现他旁边有一个一直盯着我的男人。

然后我们就认识了。

没错，第一次见面我们除了交换姓名联系方式就就是这么平淡无奇，毕竟一见钟情只是电视剧中有的事情，现实中还是很少发生的。

后来有陆续聚了几次餐，每次都是李东赫牵头，牵到一半就掉头，他自己跑去和李帝努date，留下我和他哥大眼瞪小眼。

也不知道是我太迟钝还是李马克的表现实在太不明显，反正我就一直当是普通朋友聚会，开开心心拉着这哥看电影、吃饭、唱k，有时甚至会带上我表弟朴志晟。

某次李马克很严肃地抓着我的手说下次能不能不要再带志晟出来，我还很蒙圈，问他是不是志晟太皮了我回去教训教训他。到现在我还记得他当时的仿佛失去了全世界的西瓜的眼神。 然后接下来的半天里，他都没怎么说话了。

我终于觉得不对劲，晚上一个电话call到李东赫，被他一顿嘲讽后，我才后知后觉：原来李马克约我出去是想泡我啊。

我当即拍了拍心口，想：原来是想泡我不是讨厌我，还好还好。

想泡我？？？？

我拍心口的手停在半空。

那不是比讨厌我还要严重！！！

意识到这个问题的我开始躲避李马克，借着各种借口躲在学校，谁约都不出去，生怕被李马克逮住就要跟我告白。李马克开始还是发信息问我，但我要不支支吾吾要不很久才回，久了他就不再发了。

他没发的第一天，我就有点闷闷不乐的，但又说不出为什么。直到他一周没发，我的火蹭就上来了。

说好的泡我呢，泡人就是这样的态度吗！

于是不知道抽了什么筋的我跑到李东赫家，敲开他家的门大喊“李马克出来”。李马克顶着个光着上半身顶着个鸡窝头就出来了，还睡眼朦胧地问我怎么了。

“怎么了你自己心里没点数吗！说好的…”说到这里我就打住了，因为我突然想起所有有关李马克想泡我的信息都是李东赫说的和我自己臆想的，李马克从来没说说过！

一瞬间我就哑了，计算着自己离门口的距离就想逃跑。李马克就像能预知我的行动一样，提前按住了门。

然后糊里糊涂地就被告白了，糊里糊涂地就答应了，糊里糊涂地就被亲了，糊里糊涂地就和他…

出去吃饭了。

就这样，这场恋爱从大一下谈到大三上。也没发现什么不对劲。

偶然一次，李东赫软着腿从外面回来，我笑了他好久，他恼羞成怒地冲我大喊。

“笑什么笑，你没有性生活啊！”

然后被笑的人就变成了我。

难怪一直觉得哪里不对，原来是没有性生活！

我不是很重欲的人，感觉李马克看上去也清心寡欲的（是谁蒙蔽了我的眼睛！），除了某次我被亲到不能自己，他帮我解决了一次外，我两就没有进一步实际性接触了。

我也没敢问他，只是偶尔亲亲的时候会故意撩他，但每次有反应的都只有我，他就像一块木头，怎么搓都不起火！

几次下来我也有些心灰意冷，觉得他可能不是很喜欢我。

我也不是什么磨磨唧唧的人，再一次撩他没反应后，我就直接他：“你是不是不喜欢我。”。用的还是陈述句，当时他特别惊慌，各种否认，我心一沉，心想恐怕是了。

没有感觉那就分手吧。我虽然很难过，但也不想强求。委委屈屈地裹好衣服准备离开的时候他才小声地说：“我有ed。”。

想过无数理由，就是没想到这个。

他看到我咋舌，就拉开裤链，当着我的面那什么起来，弄了好几下没有反应。我将信将疑地帮他弄了两下，确实没有反应。

“我看片也是没有反应的，不信你可以问问东赫。”我问他做什么，就算你有反应你也不会当着他面弄啊！

不过有了这一出，我心里的隔阂总算消失了，虽然ed没有好到哪去，但好歹他是喜欢我的。

我没有再提分手的事，他怕我不放心，带着我到医院去检查。

检查结果却让我们大吃一惊，报告显示他那里健康得很一点也没问题。

李马克也惊了，因为怕我以为他在说谎然后又提分手，在医生面前急得不行。

“医生你快说啊，我就是不行。”

医生估计第一次见到这样的，满头问号地看着我们。

我嫌太丢脸了，也没给医生看报告，拉着李马克就跑了。

这件事没有在我们之间起太大风浪，很快我们就恢复了之前如胶似漆的生活，羡煞了没有李帝努陪伴的李东赫。

或许是为了补偿我，李马克在房间里装了一个投影仪，把每周六晚变成了我们的电影之夜。

我比较喜欢看鬼片，因为可以借机抽水，假装害怕然后摸李马克的胸肌，虽然他每次都说不用这样也可以摸，但我总是乐此不疲。

上周本来也是要看鬼片的，但看到一部口碑不错的新片上了，我们就改放了那部。没想到这部名字看上去是喜剧的电影最后居然是be的。看着到一半我就泪崩了，躲在李马克怀里“呜呜呜”地哭。

哭着哭着我就发现不对路了，怎么有东西硌着我。掀开被子一看。李马克短裤被顶起了一个高高的帐篷。

“我…你…嗯…鸭肝…”李马克挠头，我扒了他的裤子，那东西从内裤里弹了出来，李马克瞪着我，我瞪着它。

李马克当机立断，裹着被子跑到李东赫房间偷了一盒套和一瓶新的润滑油。

检测报告诚不我欺。

要不是念在我是第一次，我猜李马克可能要搞一整夜。

最后我在网络上找到了答案，李马克估计是有泪觉性癖，看到别人哭才能勃起。

李马克立即否认三连，说自己每次看见李东赫哭都只想揍他。

听见这句话，李东赫脏话问候了自己的母亲，然后被李帝努抓走。

当时我觉得这样也挺好，起码不会像李东赫那样被李帝努搞得这么惨。

后来我才发现是我太天真了，李马克有一百种弄哭我的方法，而且我哭得越厉害他越来劲。到后来他居然好了，不用再看到我哭才能勃起，但每次看到我哭还是会剧烈兴奋，并且异常热衷于在情事中把我弄哭。

这导致我不敢和他去电影院看悲情电影，毕竟我再也不想在公共卫生间做了。


End file.
